The invention relates to a vacuum line with a vibration damper, serving to connect two vacuum devices.
During operation, vacuum pumps, high-speed turbomolecular pumps in particular, produce inevitable vibrations. By a vacuum line, the vacuum pump is connected with another vacuum device, e.g., with a sensitive analyzing apparatus, an electron microscope or the like. In case of a high sensitivity of the connected vacuum device to vibrations and shocks, the connecting vacuum line comprises a vibration damper widely avoiding the transmission of vibrations from the vacuum pump to the connected vacuum device. Such vibration dampers comprise a bellows-like resilient body forming the vacuum tube encompassed by an elastomeric damping jacket. The resilience and dampening behavior of the vibration damper is structurally fixed and cannot be changed later on just like that. An adaptation of the vibration damper behavior to the vibration conditions at the installation site cannot be effected in the installed state any more. The resilient body and the dampening jacket have a certain stiffness so that a transmission of vibrations and structure-borne noise by the resilient body and the dampening jacket cannot be completely avoided.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a vacuum line with an improved vibration damper.